Cohabitation amoureuse
by Mesden
Summary: Hiroto héberge Midorikawa en attendant que ce dernier se trouve un logement.  Hiroto x Midorikawa.


**Hey ! :D**

**Bon... Midorikawa/Hiroto, je suppose que je ne connaissais pas trop cette pair avant Dimanche dernier où j'ai regarder quelque épisodes où... C'est juste impossible de passer à côté de leur attraction mutuelle ! D:**

**Donc une fic faite après coup ! :)**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien sur. (dommage, je n'aurais pas refuser Midorikawa 3 )**

Essoufflé, Hiroto ferma précipitamment la porte de son domicile. Il s'était dépêché de rentrer chez lui en prévision d'une violente tempête qui se propageait vers le Sud de Tokyo. A cette occasion, l'entrainement avait prit fin plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumer. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il avait encore un tas de chose à préparer pour accueillir son invité spécial. A cette pensé, le cœur d'Hiroto se mit à battre inlassablement et un sourire se forgea sur ses lèvres. Après deux longues années à ne communiquer que par téléphone avec Midorikawa, ils allaient enfin pouvoir se revoir. Bien qu'il sache exactement comment avait évoluer Midorikawa physiquement, la présence de ce dernier l'avait tellement marqué qu'il s'était retrouvé à ne plus prendre autant de plaisir à jouer au football sans son vieil ami.

Ding dong

Surpris par le son de la sonnerie soudain, Hiroto fit presque tomber le paquet de chips qu'il comptait vider dans un bol et posa un regard furtif sur l'horloge de la salle à manger. A cette heure-ci, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il trouva tout de même le temps de s'arrêter quelque seconde devant un miroir posé dans l'entrée afin de s'assurer qu'il était présentable. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il était tout d'un coup si stressé par rapport à son apparence physique. Après tout, ce n'était que Midorikawa derrière la porte, et pas une éventuelle petite amie. Haussant les épaules, il tourna les clefs dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de l'ouvrir complétement, une masse équivalente à la sienne lui sauta dessus, les faisant tout deux tomber sur le sol en bois de la maison d'Hiroto.

«Hirotoooo ! Tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais» Pleurnicha inlassablement Midorikawa, la tête enfouie dans sa nuque.

Hiroto sourit légèrement, son ami n'avait vraiment pas changer, toujours aussi affectueux lorsqu'il était envahit par une trop grande émotion. «Tu m'as manqué aussi, Midorikawa.». Ils restèrent dans cette position quelque minutes, appréciant naturellement la présence de l'autre après près de deux longues années sans avoir échanger le moindre contact physique. Cela dit, Hiroto commençait à s'essouffler devant le poids de son ami entièrement reposer sur lui. C'est tout naturellement qu'il repoussa doucement Midorikawa ce dernier s'excusant pour ce calin surprise et l'aidant à se redresser. Se doutant que son ami était très certainement lui aussi assommé par le long voyage qu'il venait de vivre, Hiroto le conduit à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre d'ami dans laquelle allait loger Midorikawa durant quelque semaines le temps qu'il se trouve un appartement décent. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, le roux eu la mauvaise surprise de constater que la serrure était bloqué et luttait pour ne pas se laisser ouvrir. Après plusieurs tentatives vaines sous les ricanements de Midorikawa, Hiroto laissa sortir un soupir de lassitude.

«Je ne comprends pas, encore ce matin elle s'ouvrait très bien..» Dit-il en regardant Midorikawa, s'excusant mentalement pour la gêne occasionné.

« Ce n'est pas grave.»

«Si tu veux, je peux dormir sur le canapé et..»

«Non ! C'est ta maison quand même ! Je ne vais pas te piquer ta chambre pendant une durée indéterminée alors que t'as des matchs importants à assurer !» S'écria Midorikawa, toujours à jour dès qu'il s'agissait de l'équipe où jouait Hiroto. «Au pire, on peut dormir tout deux dans ton lit.» Proposa-t-il en rougissant légèrement et regardant Hiroto du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire, Midorikawa, LE Midorikawa timide par excellence lui demandait de partager le même lit, la même couette. S'assurant que son ami ne s'obligeait à rien, Hiroto hocha simplement la tête en souriant, bien contant qu'ils aient trouvés un compromis décent. «Bien.». Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et pointa de l'index son armoire, indiquant à Midorikawa qu'il pouvait poser ses affaires parmi les siennes, Hiroto ne possédant pas un grand nombre de vêtements, ses meubles étaient pratiquement vides. Se dirigeant machinalement vers l'armoire d'Hiroto, Midorikawa l'ouvrit rapidement en se bouchant le nez, afin de ne pas être trop gêné par le délicieux parfum d'Hiroto qui persistait sur ses vêtements. Bien contant qu'il ai pensé à plier ses vêtements avant son départ, Midorikawa n'eut donc pas besoin d'énormément de temps pour ranger ses affaires. Même pas 5 minutes à vrai dire. Satisfait, il détourna le regard vers Hiroto ce qu'il regretta bien vite avoir fait lorsqu'il remarqua que ce dernier avait enlever son pull et se retrouvait donc torse nue, vêtu que d'un short si fragile...

«T'as déjà finit ?» Demanda Hiroto en s'approchant de Midorikawa, mettant en place une proximité assez gênante entre leurs deux corps. «O-oui..., je crois que je vais aller me changer maintenant.» Riposta Midorikawa en piochant dans l'armoire un T-Shirt et un bas de survêtement qu'il s'empressa d'aller enfiler dans la salle de bain, désireux de maintenir une distance entre lui et Hiroto. Fermant la porte de la salle d'eau à double tour, Midorikawa pu enfin reprendre sa respiration. Il se sentait tellement coupable de ressentir de tels sentiments envers son meilleur ami, de le faire souffrir de part son comportement d'abruti trop timide. Mais si il le pouvait, il ferait tout pour s'en débarrasser. Jugeant qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps dans la salle de bain et ne voulant pas inquiéter Hiroto, Midorikawa en sortit donc, vêtu de son pyjama. Mais il regretta bien vite de s'être autant précipiter en apercevant Hiroto, affalé sur son lit recouvrant les trois quarts de l'espace. Les jambes de Midorikawa se mirent soudainement à trambler à cette image si attrayante, vagabondant ses yeux sur le torse musclé d'Hiroto pendant quelque secondes, il reprit cependant constance en se souvenant qu'Hiroto n'était surement pas endormit et qu'il risquait de le prendre en plein crime de voyeurisme aggravé à tout moment. Se dirigeant machinalement vers le côté du lit où il y avait encore un semblant d'espace, Midorikawa s'assit dessus mais sursauta bien vite en sentant sa main se poser contre quelque chose de dur; la cuisse d'Hiroto. Ce dernier, soupira d'exaspération en voyant Midorikawa se recroquevillé sur lui-même.

«Ca va hein, j'ai pas la peste, non plus...» Soupira le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse.

«Je-, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi !» S'écria Midorikawa en rougissant.

«Mais bien sûr; alors dis mois pourquoi il n'y a qu'avec moi qu tu refuses le moindre contact physique depuis 4 ans maintenant ?» Demanda Hiroto en attrapant la queue de cheval de Midorikawa et le faisant basculer sur le dos, en parfaite position d'uke.

«Je-, c'est faux ! C'est toi qui te fais des films et puis, laisse moi tranquille !» S'exclama Midorikawa en essayent de masquer son visage maintenant cramoisie. Il avait été complétement grillé. Cependant, voulant affronter son regard, Hiroto attrapa les poignets de Midorikawa et enfourcha la taille de ce dernier afin de s'assurer qu'il ne trouve aucun moyen d'évasion.

«Et là, je me fais des films ?» Dit-il en pointant du regard les jambes et bras de Midorikawa qui se tortillaient dans l'envie d'échapper à l'emprise d'Hiroto. Voyant bien qu'il était trop fort, Midorikawa capitula cependant bien assez vite.

«S'il te plait, Hiroto, déplace toi..»

S'apprêtant à rétorquer qu'il ne faisait rien de si mal que ça, Hiroto fut totalement touché en plein cœur en voyant de légères lueurs briller dans les yeux de Midorikawa. A l'évidence, il le faisait vraiment souffrir et il ne savait même pas pourquoi !

«Midorikawa, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas !» S'exclama-t-il en remuant accidentellement son bassin contre celui de Midorikawa, gagnant un soupir de la part de ce dernier. De son côté, Hiroto commençait à ressentir une légère sensation de roche contre ses fesses, cela dit, il ne s'en pré-occupait pas vraiment, plus absorbé par Midorikawa qui commençait à laisser échapper des larmes de frustration combinées à son visage maintenant couleur rouge pivoine.

«Midorikawa, s'il te plait, dis moi la vérité.» le supplia Hiroto, clairement embarrassé d'être à l'origine de ses larmes.

«Je...» A peine sa phrase commencer qu'il se stoppa net, était-ce vraiment le bon moment, le bon endroit pour jouer cartes sur table avec Hiroto ? Il ne voulait pas le perdre à cause de ce genre de sentiments superflus, après tout, il avait bien réussi, et plus que bien même, à cacher ce qu'il ressentait pendant quatre longues années donc deux où il ne pouvait faire un pas sans tomber sur Hiroto qui se débrouillait alors pour passer le reste de la journée en sa compagnie. Ce n'est qu'en croisant le regard inquiet d'Hiroto à son encontre qu'il trouva réponses à ses questions. «Si j'agis si bizarrement en ton unique compagnie, Hiroto, c'est parce que tu occupes une place importante dans mon cœur.» Il souffla les derniers mots assez fort pour qu'Hiroto les entende. Hiroto qui retint sa respiration. Si Midorikawa se comportait ainsi avec lui c'est car il l'aimait ? Étrangement, savoir qu'il était l'unique homme dans sa vie lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il ne savait pas lui-même jusqu'à quel point ses sentiments pour Midorikawa étaient forts, mais savoir que ce dernier nourrissait de l'amour pour lui lui plaisait bien.

«Midorikawa...» Par simple réflexe, l'appelé ferma les yeux, il s'y était préparé depuis longtemps maintenant mais essuyer un râteau était toujours dur, surtout quand il ne venait non pas seulement de la personne aimée, mais également de son meilleur ami et frère spirituel. «Je pense que j'ai ces sentiments, moi aussi.» Termina-t-il simplement.

«Hein?» S'exclama Midorikawa, prit au dépourvu. Il avait mal entendu, ça ne pouvait être autre chose.

«T-Tu peux répéter, s'il te plait ?»

Affichant un regard d'avantage remplit d'assurance, Hiroto se répéta « Je t'aime.»

Midorikawa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Hiroto, le garçon qu'il aimait depuis maintenant quatre longues années avaient les même sentiments à son égard. Les yeux brillants d'avantage, Midorikawa passa ses bras autour de la nuque d'Hiroto, et sanglota doucement dans ses bras, évacuant peu à peu toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé durant tout ce temps. «Je t'aime tellement» s'exclama-t-il entre deux sanglots. Le nez enfouie dans les longs cheveux de son aimer, Hiroto sourit légèrement à l'entente de ces mots et déposa de tendres baisers sur le haut du cou de Midorikawa.

«Je suis désolé Midorikawa, je ne te ferais plus jamais pleurer.»

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Hiroto redressa légèrement son visage et, arrivé à proximité de celui de Midorikawa, lui fit un doux sourire en posant ses lèvres froides sur celles charnues de son amant. Dans l'intensité du mouvement, Hiroto colla entièrement son corps contre celui de Midorikawa et fit quelques mouvements de va-et-viens avec son bassin. Pris de court, Midorikawa brisa le baiser pour émettre un doux gémissement auquel Hiroto ne s'attendait pas. Baissant les yeux sur la partie inférieur de Midorikawa, il les écarquilla soudainement en voyant une large bosse surplomber le jogging de ce dernier. C'était donc ça, l'étrange sensation qu'il avait ressentit contre son postérieur.

«Ne regarde pas.» Ordonna Midorikawa en empoignant la chevelure d'Hiroto de sorte que ce dernier ne puisse plus poser les yeux plus bas «c'est gênant» se justifia-t-il, les joues rosâtres.

Trouvant cette image de Midorikawa étonnamment adorable, Hiroto n'en rata pas un miette, se promettant mentalement de la garder en tête et sourit doucement en reprenant le baiser mis fin quelque minutes plus tôt, apparemment avides des lèvres de Midorikawa. Ce dernier en profita pour relaxer ses membres, c'était Hiroto après tout, il n'avait pas à être si stressé maintenant que tout deux avaient pleinement conscience des sentiments de l'autre.

«Tu n'as pas à te sentir embarrassé pour ça.» le rassura Hiroto en posant ses lèvres sur son front. «je trouve ça plutôt flatteur pour ma part, que je te fasse cet effet-là.» termina-t-il en prenant une des mêches vertes de Midorikawa entre ses doigts et jouant avec. Le laissant agir comme bon lui semblait, Midorikawa lui sourit amoureusement en taquinant la lobe de l'oreille gauche d'Hiroto, partie où il le savait extrêmement sensible. «Tu es vraiment incroyable. Je t'aime trop.» Hiroto sourit à l'entente de ces mots. Peu importe le nombre de fois où Midorikawa pouvait les lui dire, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. «Je t'aime aussi, Midorikawa.»

**Fin. :)**


End file.
